


To Be Titled...

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: DC [4]
Category: Batman: Bad Blood (2016), Son of Batman (2014), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LATER, Lamp - Freeform, Lights, Not Beta Read, Please Don't Kill Me, fear of the dark, i stayed up late watching the DCAMU batman movies and this was born, me trying to work out how to write ths fandom, room lights, this is my actual first DCAMU fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: This is my actual first DCAMU Batman fic.It's a mess and is me trying to work out how to write these characters and in this fandom.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Original Character(s), Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne & Original Character(s), Damian Wayne & Original Female Character(s)
Series: DC [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065083
Kudos: 1





	To Be Titled...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a notebook fic so it's not my best. I got a new laptop so I'm trying to work out how to use it. They all are OOC, apologies for that. Sapphire has an Australian/American accent (like I do).  
> (22/7/20): fixed spelling errors as my Grammarly's working now.

Alfred Pennyworth isn't the only one working for Bruce Wayne, there's another, Saphhire Chen (a young woman who's studying Art at university) and only there part-time.

The day Damian is brought back to Wayne manor, was the day Sapphire was at the manor.

"Where are the other servants?" Damian asked, after meeting Alfred.

"First o' all. Me and Alfred ain't servants, just friends. And I'm the on'y other one working for Mr. Wayne," A feminine voice said as a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Volatile, still decked out in her full uniform as she had just returned for patrol.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I should ask ya the same thing," she fires back, for she had not been notified as Alfred had been.

She, like Constantine and Zatanna, was trained in the use and manipulation of dark magic. Sapphire operates as Volatile in three different cities, including Gotham, Central City, and Star/Starling City. 

Behind her mask, she looked over the kid that had arrived back with Bruce.

"Sapphire Chen and you are?" she asked. There was something not right about the kid, his aura and life-strings were reflecting conflicting emotions. His life strings reflected indifference and uncaring while his aura reflected distrust and fear? Weird.

All the kid said was "Damian,".

"Good to meet ya, Damian," She glanced over to where Bruce sat at the BatComputer, finishing up the latest case.

"Hey Bruce, mind if I spar wit' the kid?" Sapphire's tone went from professional, formal, and cold to rather unprofessional and cheerful in an instant.

"That was a mistake," he warned as they both got into position.

"What? Wantin' to spar wit' ya? I doubt it. I've fought and beaten Bats, Nightwing, Red Robin, Red Hood, and Batwoman collectively," she told him.

"So? I was trained by the League of Assassins," He wasn't exactly bragging.

"Sorry to disappoin' kid, but I was part of the League for a while," Damian charged at her, his sword raised.

"Karva MarZis," she muttered, activating her powers and making her hands glow purple.

That makes Damian halt briefly, not more than a few seconds at most but still. Their spar was uneventful, they were quite well matched and it ended in a tie.

"What was that?" Damian asked, referring to her magic.

"Magic, dark magic. Much more powerful than the party tricks Constantine or Zatanna pull," Sapphire answered, working on untieing and unclipping the straps that kept her mask on her face.

"Who is 'Constantine' or 'Zatanna'?" he asked, resheathing his sword.

"Magic users, I don' recommend pissing them off," she warned, finally done with all the straps, and therefore, pulling the thick, gas-proof black full-faced mask from her face.

**TIMESKIP: [following Teen Titans: Judas Contract]**

Damian had returned to Wayne manor after Deathstroke's week-long kidnapping and when the Teen Titans had been used in Brother Blood's 'scheme'.

Bruce had sent Sapphire to wake him, as he was an hour and a half late. When she entered the room, she found every single light in the room turned on (main, wall, even his desk lamps, and the kid was not on his bed.

Sapphire started flipping off all the lights until "P-please leave them on!" Damian said, hurriedly from somewhere in the room. She traced his voice back to bed, if he wasn't on the bed, then maybe he was under it.

**_Bingo!_ **

"Damian, what 're ya doing there?" she asked he crawled out. He stood up once he was fully out.

"I suspect Pennyworth sent you to come to get me for breakfast?" It wasn't a question and he already knew the answer.

"Yes and no. It was Bruce who sent me and ya bett'r hurry otherwise ya'll miss out on breakie," she told him before leaving to returning to the kitchen.

  
She didn't miss how Damian was already fully changed (did he sleep in his day clothes?).

His aura flared with worry before the door was able to fully shut. She _could_ have worded it better, he had just been kidnapped by Deathstroke for a week and probably had limited food.

Over the next few days, closer to a week, she and Alfred both noticed that the young Wayne seemed to shy away from particularly dark places.

**Author's Note:**

> 2020's been weird as hell.


End file.
